Nightly Gleams the Blade
by JediKnightBalthasar
Summary: Legolas faces up to the demons of the past, some from within himself and some from without. With Aragorn by his side and a fellowship to protect, the Elf learns to be strong from within and, ultimately to trust without condition. Sequel to Forever Mithril
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any associated characters and/or places thereof.  
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to 'Cold Steel' and 'Forever Mithril'. Those two do not have to be read for understanding, but it would certainly help you to have read them first.  
  
*****  
  
"Is this absolutely necessary?" Aragorn asked Legolas. "If you prefer I might relay the message to them, speak on your behalf--"  
  
"Your aims are true," Legolas replied, "but they are not well-founded. My friend, this is a task I must complete myself, without your aid. Save, if you would. . ." The Elf blushed and looked away for a moment, blushing, then turned back to his comrade. "'Tis in slight embarrassing. . ."  
  
"Worry not, I would not tease you of it."  
  
"Would you stand beside me as I spoke? Face my demons with me, if you would?" Legolas faced Aragorn with a small, hopeful smile on his lips.  
  
"Of course," Aragorn assured him. "Shall we go now?"  
  
"'Tis as good a time as any," responded Legolas. The two turned from their small, secluded spot in trees and walked slowly back to the rest of the group. Boromir continued to teach the Halflings swordplay, Gimli sat by himself smoking his pipe, and grunted by way of greeting. Legolas cleared his throat. "If I might have every person's attention for just a moment, if you please?" he asked politely.  
  
Boromir lowered his sword and turned to the Elf, Merry and Pippin copying his every move. "You're getting quite good at this," Pippin whispered to Merry. Merry nodded in acknowledgement, then both were quite and attentive to Legolas.  
  
"Some of you may have noticed my. . .strange behavior recently," he began, swallowing to clear his frightened throat. "In point of fact, I believe all of you did. Before we leave Lothlorien, it is important for you to understand what was going on. When I was younger I used to hurt myself." Beads of sweat broke out on Legolas's forehead, and his lower lip slipped beneath his teeth. Beside him, Aragorn shifted slightly.  
  
Boromir had heard these words, but did not watch Legolas--he watched Aragorn. He noted the way Aragorn was ready at a second's provocation to step forward and support his friend. Boromir even noticed a gleam even Aragorn knew not of--a longing to protect. All this he committed to memory, for it would be useful information, perhaps, later on.  
  
The hobbits were glancing at each other, uncertain. Was this for real? Was it possible? They had seen Legolas as nothing but strong, confident, and self-assured. How could someone like that do something so. . .there seemed no word for it. It was not immature or lowly, but it was definitely negative.  
  
"I used a knife," Legolas said, but his voice was stopped up and too raspy and quiet to be heard. He cleared his throat a second time and went on, "I used a knife and a dagger. I still have the scars. It. . .it seemed to matter that you knew, lest you find out some other way and lose much trust in my abilities--if you have not already."  
  
There seemed to be no sound in all Lothlorien. Aragorn took a step forward but Legolas shook his head slightly to that; he must stand his ground now or never would he be able to. The silence was oppressive. Finally Peregrin Took, the youngest of the hobbits, stepped forward. He took Legolas by the hand and he said to him, "Do not worry, Mister Legolas. We all trust you as we did before."  
  
Legolas wanted to cry with gratitude for the little Halfling. Boromir turned to Gimli. "You knew this?" he inquired.  
  
"For one day past," Gimli replied. "It hardly matters, you know. The Elf is still a warrior of some strength. Even I would trust him--I, a Dwarf!" he proclaimed this last statement proudly, grudging in part his feeling of newfound kinship for the Elf.  
  
Yet in some hearts stirrings of misgivings were present. Trust was pushed to its limitation. The hobbits remembered Legolas, but were somewhat wary of him now, knowing that they could do little to aid him, yet fearing that perhaps it would be folly to place trust in him. Boromir had an idea of sorts far lower than most would expect of such a person: he knew well that Aragorn harbored little trust for him, and much for Legolas. Now that trust in Legolas had waned, and Boromir intended to manipulate this as much as he could.  
  
"Be thou wary," Galadriel warned. She had drawn Legolas aside as the others slept, speaking once more to him in private before the company left her realm the following day. "Much has been lost between you and the Halflings, and be mindful of the Man of Gondor. Ill deeds I see in your future, Legolas Greenleaf, and your strength's test has but begun. Will you look into my mirror?"  
  
"Is that for the best?"  
  
"The mirror knows, I do not," replied Galadriel.  
  
"I shall look," replied Legolas cautiously. "For thou wouldst not deceive me, else I am much mistaken?"  
  
Galadriel led Legolas to the silver bowl, and poured forth an amount of water within. "Go on," she instructed with a nod. "Let fear not keep you from truth."  
  
Legolas eyed her cautiously, but approached the mirror and gazed into the water. Images flashed before his eyes, and though he would never recall most of them certain feelings remained with him. Stirrings of fear he felt, of a time when his bow would be much needed, of much love lost, and of many chances that he might lose if he did not regain the confidence that seemed to have faded slightly from him. What pictures burned with these emotions were forgotten at once.  
  
The younger Elf stepped back. He turned to Galadriel, a question without words trembling on his lips. "Are you afraid now, Prince of Mirkwood?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes," he answered truthfully, "and weary. Your 'magics', as they are called by some, have truly cast a spell on me."  
  
"Seek rest," Galadriel advised. "He will worry about you if you do not."  
  
"How can I stop him from treating me as a child?" Legolas asked.  
  
"By proving yourself," the elder Elf answered, "time and time again." 


	2. On the River

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters and/or places thereof  
  
To the reviewers of 'Forever Mithril':  
  
MorotheWolfGod: Lol! Okay.  
  
Zelda123: Well, it was just an epilogue. Epilogues aren't always very long.  
  
Alyssa-Anime-Angel: Hehehe. . .silly Legolas! Quit bashing people over the head with blunt objects!  
  
ZeroCool: Thanks!  
  
Tbiris: I know who wrote it, but that doesn't stop me from liking the poem. Oh, by the way, in your bio it said something about very few people knowing who Tamora Pierce is--have you read Lady Knight yet? I just finished it, and I loved it so incredibly much!  
  
Torture-the-Elf: Um. . .  
  
939597: No, not sad. . .sad is a monkey with plaid trousers  
  
Gwyn: Thanks.  
  
Soul Searcher-Arbariel: Aw, poor Elves. . .Thank you. Seriously, thank you. Knowing that anyone finds help from these stories is a great comfort to me, because no one should suffer so.  
  
Jessie-Greenleaf: Sequels are like Agent Smith: there are just too many of them! Okay, that was a really strange simile. Noble as the author's intentions were, Cut was a very inaccurate depiction of mental hospitals and their patients. Those sorts of books are flat-out wrong.  
  
Lady of the Forest: Thanks!  
  
Kaimelieamin: Lol!  
  
Goma-Ryu: careful with that term, "crazy".  
  
EarendilStar: I doubt Elrohir will kill his brother. Look, it's not like I WANT to hurt myself, it just. . .happens. A lot of stuff in my life sucks right now, and sometimes I need a certain degree of control.  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: Well, yeah. . .but there's a sequel! Thanks. And you must update soon!  
  
Wandering-Ranger: The hobbits knew that something was wrong with him, but not quite what. Yeah, Aragorn's not such a dolt after all. Hehehe, Galadriel is based on a girl at school, whose nickname is (appropriately) Galadriel. Yes, I did make up the song, and I guess it is getting "deep".  
  
Bant: Thanks! Nice Galadriel quote there. . .I just have to ask: Emily, is that you?  
  
Reginabean: Ugh, homework. Thing of Satan. . .  
  
Lirenel: Thanks. I hope so, too.  
  
Ola: Thanks. The endings are a bit of a borrow from one of my favourite authors.  
  
And to the reviewers of 'Nightly Gleams the Blade':  
  
Zelda123: It did take him a while, didn't it? Oh, well. Okay!  
  
Alyssa-Anime-Angel: Thanks. . .poor Legolas and Aragorn. . .  
  
Erhothwen: Sequels also make the world a more crowded place. . .oh, well. . .You didn't really break your scanner, did you?  
  
Tbiris: Uh-oh, that's one big threat, Boromir! Better watch out. . .Boromir: **runs and hides**  
  
Saera: Ha, you've finally said more than "More now"! Which you usually said. . .  
  
Gwyn: The hobbits, like everyone else, have a lot to learn, don't they?  
  
Tini-Angels: Thanks. . .uh-oh, hope you didn't hurt your feet on those pins and needles. . .  
  
Tica: Thanks  
  
Lady of the Forest: Thanks. . .who doesn't love Elf-angst?  
  
Kaimelieamin: Yeah, ever since the movie I've rather disliked him. As for telling. . .it will probably always hurt. But be strong, because once you are used to the stress-hurt, it cannot control you.  
  
ZeroCool: Hm. . .I guess so! He has honour, just. . .a mixed breed of it.  
  
Forest Elfin: He does, he is very brave.  
  
939597: Thanks! And, as always, I tried to update soon **ducks flying objects**  
  
Earendilstar: Hehe. . .so many tests come to mind: CAT 6, SAT, Standardized, Golden State (they canceled the geometry Golden State! It's so unfair!) As for Easter, my family's not really religious: after all, my mum and dad married, and she's from a Jewish family and his family is Church of England, so. . .yeah.  
  
Wandering-Ranger: It's only a natural response.  
  
*****  
  
As the company floated down the Anduin, Aragorn's mind strayed from the moment to the past. He, too, had encountered the Lady before the fellowship left Lothlorien, and although he had not seen the mirror he, too, had learned much from her. It was using that knowledge that troubled him, or perhaps the need to use that knowledge.  
  
~* "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Elfstone of your house," said a high and fluttery voice. Aragorn knew it at once. He sheathed his sword and turned to the White Lady.  
  
"Yes, my Lady?" he asked.  
  
"A journey lies ahead of you. It will be trying on your emotions, and unless you are stronger then than ever before, you may fall--and others will fall with you, if you do," Galadriel warned. "So much is resting on your shoulders."  
  
"Do you think perhaps I should not be with the company? Appoint Haldir or Elladan to lead us--"  
  
"I have known you for many years, son of Arathorn. Perhaps not so many to an Elf, but to one of your kind a high number. You have the strength for this task that has been appointed to you, much as Frodo shall find his strength for the task appointed to him." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, as if asking a question that had no words. "Do you remember yourself, four and seventy years ago?" she asked, and Aragorn blushed. "Yes, but you wish not to. I understand this, but do you not also recall your vow? Never would you cry, you said, and never did you. It would have been easier if you had, for then others might have known, but you kept your tears hidden with your pain."  
  
"Why must you bring this up?" Aragorn asked. He would not disrespect the Lady, but why did she delight in torturing him so? That was a long time ago; he had been young and done a few things he regretted. It was a time he tried hard to forget.  
  
"Because, dear child, this is a time when your tears would be best saved. You have no choice but to be strong, not if this quest is to succeed and if Legolas is to heal. I am sorry, but help must come harshly, at times."  
  
Aragorn gathered himself, feeling a bit scattered in the head, then he nodded. "Yes, I understand, of course," he said with a nod. "I will not cry on the road ahead, my Lady, you have my word. Now, if I may have your leave. . . " he collected his sword and walked away, but stopped when he heard Galadriel call to him.  
  
"The borders of Lothlorien are well protected, and within them you are safe," Galadriel said. At first Aragorn did not understand, but when she added, "None of the dangers of the outside world exist within them," he comprehended her meaning.  
  
"But my Lady. . .Legolas can still hurt himself here, can he not?"  
  
"Aye, sometimes in safety people are as children. Sometimes they should be?" she raised her eyebrow. Aragorn swallowed hard, then he shook once, and could not keep himself from tears. Through sobs he called out curses on himself and the Valar.  
  
". . .How can he do that to himself? He only seeks to worsen things, he cannot. . .why do you curse us so? Have you any reason? Do you even care!. . ." Aragorn was ashamed of himself, but could not stop his tears. He felt someone wrap their arms around him in a comforting manner.  
  
"They mean well," Galadriel soothed, "but they cannot be everywhere at once. Forgive them."  
  
"Aye," Aragorn replied, his voice muffled by Galadriel's dress. She held him for a long time. *~  
  
No longer, of course, thought Aragorn. I can no longer weep, I must be strong for Legolas and for the Quest. Unconsciously, he glanced over his shoulder at Legolas.  
  
In the third of three boats, Boromir scowled. Aragorn had never trusted him, and never would, and he knew it. But then, had Aragorn not so easily trust the Elf, when now he turned every other moment to glance warily at him? I am not, thought Boromir, unworthy of trust. Now that the Elf loses Aragorn's trust I could gain it, but what do I want with that so-called King? Nay, it is not Aragorn's trust I shall earn. Not to say I would let such an opportunity slip by unnoticed. . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. I don't think I'll be writing very long chapters this time around, because I've got a lot going on with school and stuff.  
  
For those of you that cut, or want to, my friend has a support site for such things at kenilworth.suddenlaunch2.com and anyone can go there, if they want, to talk about. . .mostly stress, but anything really.  
  
And now, guiltily, I'm going to advertise: if you liked this story, a good one to check out might be 'Loving the Wind' by Lock Owl, it's a similar story about Estel, how he came to be a cutter, and what he does to recover from it.  
  
And, once again, I am sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Maybe longer chapters once we get into The Two Towers. . .? 


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hey, everybody,  
  
This is just an author's note to apologize. It might be a while before I update again. School is crazy right now and I am at a point in my life where. . .well, let's just say a point where it is difficult to write about recovery. I will be writing more, eventually, and I apologize that it will be a while. Hope you all are well, and I guess I'll be writing for you again. . .when I write more. Anyway.  
  
From,  
  
JediKnightBalthasar 


	4. On the Tree Stump

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters and/or places thereof  
  
NOOOOOOOO!!! My mum's just killed all the spiders who have been living in the bathroom my sister and I share. I liked them! Stupid, stupid Rachel. . .I don't mean that. I love her, really, just wish. . .wish she wouldn't've insisted on killing the spiders.  
  
Reginabean: No it doesn't! My muscles are more accustom to frowning. But I'll smile anyway. . .**smiles**. . .  
  
Erhothwen: Aw, that's too bad. . .sorry!  
  
Soulsearcher-arbariel: Thanks. I didn't e-mail you, which you know, but the offer alone means something. Sometimes, though, I have trouble talking at all about these things. . .I tend to feel as though I haven't got any right to burden other people with this stuff. Oh, and as for your review of the second chapter. . .did you read the books or see the movie? Boromir kinda dies anyway. . .but that's all right, because you can kill him if you want to! Aw, I like Faramir. I wrote an essay about him for school an got top marks on it!  
  
The Dark Rogue: School IS evil. Thanks. The first one, I felt, was the best, because it was a work of passion.  
  
i.o.b.: Yes, it is rather nice to be, in some small aspect, together with the Elf. As for having recovery in jeopardy, don't worry about me. It's not really worth it. I'll let you down.  
  
Evil spapple pie: Are you in college, or in high school, or what? And why have you got to work really hard or your life's over? There's always a way in without school, it's just incredibly difficult to find in most cases. I hope you're feeling better.  
  
Tbiris: Well, and he is! But he doesn't know that, now does he? He is pretty twisted.  
  
Jessie-Greenleaf: Freud might say so! Haha, Freud was a stupid pervert. Nah, making it sappy would have been disrespectful. Gimli. . .you may be surprised.  
  
Alyssa-Anime-Angel: hehe. . .poor Elfly (that's my nickname for Legolas; long story, don't ask)  
  
Wandering Ranger: Maybe he will. He is healing, but healing is a long and rather difficult process, and not everyone completes it their first try, or at all.  
  
Kaimelieamin: I think he could swim. But maybe not with all that battle armor on. . .  
  
MorotheWolfGod: YOU ARE INCREDIBLY DEMANDING!  
  
Goddess of Death: It's their business because it is part of his healing, because he wants them to know, and because they are going to be relying on him for a lot and it's a significant thing. Others, like Aragorn, he tells because he needs someone to support him, someone he trusts and cares for and who cares for him. Boromir is up to. . .well, something. You'll see.  
  
Bant: Oh. Um. Sorry about that. I thought you were a girl from school, whose nickname is Bant. (she's also called Pippin and Meg) Anyway, thanks!  
  
Lady of the Forest: You did not tell me that! So that explains what happened to Angel of the Elves. . .lol  
  
*****  
  
The boats had been banked long ago. The fire burned low. Six members of the company slept. A seventh kept watch, and the eighth knelt silently, watching him. Finally the eighth approached, and sat on the tree stump beside the night watchmen. Aragorn glanced at his friend, nodded in greeting, and turned his gaze away again. Legolas followed Aragorn's gaze and saw that he had not, as the Elf earlier suspected, been staring into the fire.  
  
"Do you think he is going to manage it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I think," replied Aragorn in a measured voice, "that he has a difficult task to complete, but that he is strong, and he has a friend that will support him. . .through anything." Then Aragorn had a despairing thought, which he kept to himself for a moment, but it bothered him greatly. Turning to Legolas he said, "We used to be like that. Do you remember it?"  
  
"Sure I remember it," Legolas said. "But do not say that. We are still. . .still friends."  
  
"Oh, aye," Aragorn replied with a shrug. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and crickets played over-loudly. The fire crackled, sending up sparks. Aragorn turned his face skyward, and remembered another view of the sky, ringed by trees and clouded by fire smoke, almost eighty years ago. He had been on a hunting trip with his brothers and Legolas. . .  
  
"Are you thinking about that hunting trip?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn replied honestly.  
  
"The one where you fell of your--"  
  
"Fell of my horse, yes," Aragorn finished good-naturedly. They both turned when they heard the sound of laughter coming from behind them.  
  
"Mister Strider fell of his horse?" Pippin asked, amused.  
  
"I was eight years old, in my defense. How long have you been eavesdropping?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"We've only been awake for about long enough to know that you fell off your horse."  
  
"We?" exclaimed Aragorn.  
  
"Pippin!" exclaimed Merry, giving his cousin a punch in the arm.  
  
"Ow! You were laughing, too!"  
  
"You were tickling me!"  
  
"Peregrin! Meriadoc! Both of you should go back to sleep, you will need your energy tomorrow," Aragorn told them. Pippin claimed he was asleep already and began to snore falsely. Merry whacked him one, and in a few moments both hobbits were snoring for real. Everyone seemed to have someone. . ."How do they have so much energy at the end of the day?" asked Aragorn, who was beginning to feel old in his bones.  
  
"You used to," Legolas said, almost sadly. "When you were very young, and refused to go to bed, absolutely refused, until someone sang to you and you could not help but fall asleep." Legolas was smiling broadly at this. The corners of Aragorn's mouth twitched, but he pressed his lips together and refused to smile. "Usual not in your bed, mind you, usually somewhere like. . .under Elladan's bed or in the Hall of Fire, where you were not allowed, anyway. Then on hunting trips, when you were allowed to go--"  
  
About here a disgruntled sleeper awoke, and, knowing he would not find any more sleep that night, sat awake, listening to the quiet noises of two very old friends who had grown apart, attempting without realization to reconcile, and to heal each other's wounds.  
  
"--Elladan and Elrohir and I would tell you stories, mostly about previous hunting trips, sometimes about humorous escapades. But those years passed quickly, it seemed. Were you ten or eleven years when you sat up late with us, talking about politics and moral quandaries? It seems as though all the years were but moments with you, being mortal. I wish there was more time. . ."  
  
"Remember what Gandalf said: it is what we do with time that is given to us."  
  
They were silent for a long time then. Gimli rested his chin on a closed fist, watching, wondering what they would do next. Finally Aragorn reached out and touched Legolas's shoulder, letting his hand linger. "I don't have any such stories for you, mellon-nin."  
  
"I know. You were not yet born when I was young."  
  
"Legolas. . .why did you not tell me before, about hurting yourself?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Would you have understood? Trusted me?" Legolas asked in answer.  
  
"If you had told me when I was young, and explained it to me, or explained it ever. I don't blame you for not doing so earlier, when it took all your courage just to tell. I think I understand now. . .you know, you can lean on me."  
  
"I know," Legolas answered quietly after a time. To Gimli, they were two silhouettes sitting by the fire, each leaning on their knees, backs curved towards each other. They were not a Man and an Elf moving through each a most difficult period. "The Halflings can't."  
  
"Oh, I know. Of course."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm writing you a song."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I hear it?"  
  
"Well, it is not finished yet, is it? I'll write it down when it is."  
  
"Will you sing it?"  
  
There was a long pause here. "All right, yeah." Because that, you see, is what friends do. 


	5. After the Breaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters and/or places thereof  
  
Author's Note: I was having a lot of trouble getting this chapter done, so I just sort of wrote this. . .it skips a lot of time but at least it's something.  
  
Evil Spapple Pie: Woah. . .yeah. Society kind of sucks like that.  
  
Morothewolfgod: Well, so long as you know. . .  
  
Gwyn: Probably, had I not knocked the hobbits out of this chapter. Hehehe. But it is good that they trust each other.  
  
Vilondra, Goddess of Darkness: Well, this is the fourth in a series, that may be why you don't understand. I don't want it to be slash.  
  
Erhothwen: Aren't we all?  
  
Reginabean: I won't ask, but I am very confused.  
  
Soulsearcher: I understand what you are saying, but disagree. And what's more, I've just graduated. I'm going to a new school where I haven't anyone. Who do I turn to then? You mean well, I am sure, but I am better alone, for I am alone. As for the song, it's going to be a song that was sung at my graduation, not a new song, but it's going to be a cool chapter. You'll see.  
  
Kaimelieamin: Yeah, that's what everyone tells me, too, but they never tell what those ways are, do they? People don't understand. They can't begin to understand.  
  
Jessie-Greenleaf: Thanks! And that is exactly what I am doing.  
  
Lirenil: Yay! Everyone likes Legolas!  
  
Author's Note (again): Sorry this chapter is short and badly written. I just needed to get out something. . .anyway. I've just graduated and. . .yeah. So expect major angst. There is a new story in this series called 'Thicker Than', and there will be a reference to it in a few chapters.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas could feel his legs tingling, burning, but ignored it. Running, that was all that mattered: just keeping going. He raised his eyes, watching Aragorn running ahead of him. Did that Man feel no exhaustion? For three days they had raced across the plains, three days since their company parted. The Ringbearer, and his friend-it had amazed him, then, their loyalty that had before gone so unnoticed. Boromir had fought to his death, and as his tale, told through Aragorn, ran, he had made amends for falling victim to the evil of the Ring. And Pregrin Took, along with Meriadoc Brandybuck, taken captive by the Orcs; and now it was they that the remaining Fellowship trailed.  
  
As to the actions of Samwise, Legolas had realized at that exactly how self-absorbed he had been, and for so long! [I]I never realized how little attention I paid to the others. . .and yet, not completely terrible for it, for did I not think at first seeing Boromir of-oh. Of Aragorn, worried that he had been hurt. And is he not a child? For though I see him this way, has he not been supporting me all this time? And I not taking advantage of him for it? Augh! So I am terrible, and do lie to myself about it, then. But, of Estel-Aragorn!--I will never stop worrying, for how could I?[/I]  
  
So absorbed in thought was he, when Aragorn stopped before him it was nearly impossible to stop, though being an Elf, Legolas managed. He gave Aragorn a questioning look, and just as the Dwarf drew up to them Aragorn replied, "Rohan. The land of the horse lords. Something evil gives these beasts speed. . ." And as he stood, his eyes wide in wonder, there was a great shaking of the earth, and five and one hundred horses approached them. Legolas jumped behind a cluster of nearby boulders, followed closely by his companions. It felt good to be in the lead, he thought. Good to be on top again.  
  
~* "I heard you and Aragorn talking last night," said Gimli, as they paddled along the Anduin in the boats of Lorien. "I heard what he said to you, and what you said to him." Legolas remained silent, waiting, knowing that a response was expected but not quite ready to grant any. "It is not love, but trust, that misses between you and him. You are yet comrades."  
  
"Speak not of what you know not," Legolas replied irritably.  
  
"I shall do so," said Gimli, as though in respect, but added a moment later, "many have warned that it is but care for you that Aragorn exhibits. Trust him, Legolas."  
  
"Gimli! You comprehend not, you know not what he said to me in Lothlorien."  
  
"He did but ask for your help! He has seen his mistake and will no more repeat it. You cannot rely on yourself, Legolas." Gimli was being unusually blunt, and it annoyed Legolas very much. "I mean not to say that you are a child, but that you are yet weakened. I know what demons follow you." To this Legolas held his tongue, much as he denied the speech of his friend. They had not spoken since. *~  
  
"Riders of Rohan, what news of the Mark!" Aragorn's shout drew Legolas from his reverie. He saw before him the riders, clustered now, their spears pointed. They demanded something, but what was it? Legolas could not understand them for a moment, lost in his own world, and then was drawn back by the words of Gimli.  
  
"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."  
  
"I would cut off your head," replied the leader of the riders, a gruff-looking, yellow-haired Man, "if it stood but a little farther from he ground."  
  
[I]What! How dare he. . .?[/I] Legolas felt a swell of loyalty towards his estranged friend, and in a moment closed the gap between them, replying, "You would die before your stroke fell!" not caring for the spears pointed at him, not thinking of his own life, but of this insult. Thinking only of his friend. 


	6. Before the Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters and/or places thereof  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to skip around a lot now, leaving out major pieces of the story, because you all already know them. Basically, it's going to be Legolas reflecting on things and times not mentioned in the book. The accuracy may become somewhat shoddy as I am not currently permitted to read anything by Tolkien, but bear with me, if you would. Hm, I feel like adding a certain shieldmaiden into this chapter. . .  
  
Lady of the Forest: Thanks. Yes, you were being very strange. And yes, Legolas is hurt spiritually and emotionally--but he's got Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf, and so there is nothing for him to worry about! Or, nothing for YOU to worry about. Unless I decide to be very mean. . .hahaha. . .  
  
Kaimelieamin: But there is a bright side. You've got me and I've got you and we both understand. And no, it is not right for people to parade these "mistakes", and they are not mistakes! But people do have only the best intentions, at times, and we must be patient with their ignorance. They only care. I tell everyone this, but in your case I mean it: you should read "I Never Promised You a Rose Garden". It's about a girl who is a little insane, and she is in an asylum and everything that happens to her. It was written about a fictitious character, but is highly autobiographical. Anyway. As for no one understands, here's a fair bargain. A girl and boy in my novel come to the agreement that they will always be there for each other, and so the resolve that when one loses hope the other will not, or will pretend to retain it. And for you I promise that, when you have lost hope I will either retain it or make an act of it. Good luck.  
  
Gwyn: Yeah, sorry about that, I was really out of it when I wrote that chapter.  
  
Soulsearcher: I think you are the first person to call this story fluff. It's sort of funny, as it's pretty much angst. I'm sorry to have. . .um. . .you know. To have seemed depressed. I can't help it when I get like that and sometimes I just need to talk, that's all. To be quite honest, yeah, I do still think about cutting, but there are a lot of people looking out for me. I'm really lucky. If anything I say is a bit depressive, truly I apologize, but sometimes I just need to say these things. In the future, I'll try to be more careful.  
  
Erhothwen: Wow, I'm having some very naughty thoughts about that review ('Legolas is starting to get feisty'). Sorry, it's just. . .**laughs. Laughs a lot**  
  
Reginabean: This is a quandary. We're confused and I don't even know what we're confused about, but apparently we're both confused about whatever it is. If I were Austin Powers, I'd go cross-eyed.  
  
Tbiris: It's a metaphor. When he talks about demons, he means his guilt, his conscience, not actual demons.  
  
*****  
  
Many days passed before Legolas had a chance to think on current events. As he adjusted the stiff leather and metal plates of his armor, his mind wandered to Mithrandir. Oh, Mithrandir, who had defeated the Balrog! Who passed through fire and ice and returned, not only returned but transformed. Gandalf the White. . .Legolas was still unused to the name, but he liked the sound of it. Mithrandir, if anyone, deserved to be a White Wizard, in Legolas's opinion. And that strange smile. . .when they had at last come upon Mithrandir in Fangorn Forest, he had looked to Legolas and sort of smiled at him, as though he knew every thing that had happened since his fall. 'Am I then forgiven?' Legolas wondered.  
  
'And of Fangorn? It was a strange place, to be certain, but not an unfriendly one as I had before believed. It is well that Gimli has agreed to return with me, for I should hate to wander those paths with none but the trees to keep me company, and the Dwarf, I think, is beginning to show some Elven qualities to him. Hah, though I had best keep that observation from the ears of any Elf!'  
  
"How are you doing, Legolas?" asked Aragorn, suddenly appearing beside the Elf.  
  
"Aragorn--" this was a difficult discussion, which Legolas had hoped he could procrastinate having for much longer, but it seemed now to be quite necessary "--you do not need to look out for me. I am not an infant. Yes, I have made quite a few mistakes, but--"  
  
"Legolas, please," Aragorn interrupted, and Legolas feared he would begin to justify his actions, which would of course lead to an argument. "I was only joking around, because you have your armor on back to front." He grinned, and Legolas felt a blush rising up his neck.  
  
"I did that on purpose," he proclaimed, "it is far more comfortable this way!"  
  
"Aye, you were simply distracted, I am sure," Aragorn replied absently, removing his friend's armor.  
  
"That's right," Legolas replied, then realized he had walked right in to a trap. "Oh, have it your way," he grumbled. Aragorn did not reply, occupied fixing his friend's armor, and Legolas thought that, although in all other aspects of life Aragorn was somewhat rough round the edges, he was actually capable of being quite gentle with other people.  
  
"There," said Aragorn, straightening his friend's armor, "if you refuse to wear chain mail, at least you have your plate mail on rightly. It did not fit the other way, I could tell. I will have it my way, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, you're so witty," the Elf said sarcastically.  
  
"We would be better to stay on good terms; the battle is going to begin in a matter of hours and the idea of us fighting each other instead of orcs. . ."  
  
"We are the best soldiers here; the idea of us not fighting the orcs is truly one to evoke amusement and despair."  
  
Aragorn smiled again, and said, "Perhaps not the best." Then he lightly tapped Legolas on the wrist. For a moment the Elf watched the Man in question, then Aragorn realized what he had done and clarified his meaning. "No bracers, my genius comrade."  
  
"Not to worry, I know where I left them. Wait a moment." Legolas slipped away, out into the open night air. Battle was coming; he could practically smell it. It would not be easy, but then, when was battle ever easy? Yet this, this would be a true test. There would be no luck on this night. The weak would fall. And some of the strong, a small voice in the back of Legolas's head noted as he grabbed his bracers. He felt someone's arm brush against his, and looked up to see Lady Eowyn staring at him. "Should you not be in the Keep, Lady?" he asked.  
  
She did not answer. Instead she motioned to his arm and asked, "Where did you get that scar?" Legolas followed her gaze, and saw that the dark mark he had given himself so many years back had been revealed when, in coming into contact with the lady, Legolas's sleeve had been brushed back a bit.  
  
"I--" the old wild cat lie came to mind, but Legolas could not make himself tell that story to Lady Eowyn. "Many years ago, I gave myself that scar," Legolas replied in a low voice.  
  
*****  
  
TBC 


	7. Again sorry

O.k., look, I know you all want the next chapter, and I'm sorry but it may be a while before I can write it. On Tuesday I'm going off on vacation and then the day after I come home school starts, and so it'll be my first day of high school, and I am now keeping quite a few pen-names going because my friend bailed out, and on top of all of that I am once again in a place where recovery is a difficult topic for me to cover. So you can understand the clutter. I promise there WILL be another chapter, and I'll e-mail you all and let you know when it's up. Until then, you have my sincerest apologies.  
  
~Lady Balthasar 


	8. The Lady Eowyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters and/or places thereof  
  
Reginabean: Haha, I told myself to read no Tolkien. My school, they assigned Frankenstein and Dracula as summer reading and I abhorred Dracula. Any day I would take Elves and Rangers, so I doled out my Tolkien stuff and had my family hide it all. (I did not read Dracula, anyway, but nevertheless. . .) Frankenstein was quite good.  
  
Kaimelieamin: That was what was supposed to happen. It's like, "He is NOT implying what I think he is implying!" And of course he is indeed not. As for my response, hey, we're in this together. At least, that's my feeling. It's really no one's business. Best of luck and best of strength to you, truly.  
  
Lady of the Forest: It's because he is a different person than the one who could not speak to the Fellowship. He knows that the time has come for him to accept his mistakes, and in doing so he is honest about them. The Ring's influence was also upon him. I don't think I will do 'Forever Mithril' over, but perhaps. Probably so. We shall see.  
  
Soulsearcher: **Takes a deep breath**. . .Yeah, I'd love that in the movie, too. I try to picture it sometimes, and it's funny. Eowyn. . .will be more in this chapter. I was thinking about doing one post-RotK but the plot is pretty obscure. It's about, um, well, Elessar hears about a boy Eldarion knows who is just this strange kid, but he's sort of worried so he has Legolas work with the kid. Sounds dumb, which is why I'll likely not write it. But there will be 'Thicker Than', at the least.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and for prodding me on when I wasn't writing.  
  
*****  
  
Eowyn stared, and she kept on staring, her eyes wide with disbelief. Could it. . .could it be so? No, it was not possible, she would not believe it. She had seen this man--Elf, she corrected herself--and thought at once that he was a being of great strength and courage and skill. He could not have--would not have--!  
  
"Lady," Legolas said gently, "perhaps you would feel more comfortable discussing this with someone. . .someone of your own kind? Lord Aragorn, perhaps, he. . ." He what? The name alone sounded foreign on Legolas's tongue. He swallowed, then tried again. "Estel is very comforting, easy to talk to," he said at last. Lady Eowyn could only nod, struck dumb with surprise. And so in silence Legolas and Eowyn made their way back to the chamber in which Aragorn waiting, not expecting the woman but anticipating the return of his comrade.  
  
For a moment Legolas and Eowyn stood in the doorway, after they arrived, for Aragorn looked truly strange then. His eyes were fixed on a point none could see, gazing ahead into nothingness. Yet his mind was apparent; he was thinking, lost in his own ramblings, his thumb moving idly over the mail shirt in his hands. Legolas cleared his throat. "Aragorn. . ."  
  
The Man threw the shirt on the table as though he had been caught misbehaving and turned, a response prepared, but the words fled when he saw Lady Eowyn. He looked to Legolas in question and slight annoyance. He understood that Eowyn was lost and knew not who she was, he had been in the same position many years ago, but he could not help disliking her advances. She had said nothing since he mentioned Arwen, but did that mean she no longer felt for him? He could only hope.  
  
"Lady Eowyn saw my scar," Legolas said to his companion in Elvish. "I have told her the truth."  
  
"Legolas! To what purpose!" Aragorn replied in the same language. "No, no, you do not have to explain yourself. I expect you wish me to speak with her."  
  
"If you would," Legolas replied gratefully.  
  
"Lady Eowyn," Aragorn easily replaced his Elvish words with those of the tongue of Men. "I expect you have some questions you would like to ask?" He tried to speak to her as an equal, pretending she was Mithrandir or Gimli, but at the same time dared not assume any knowledge on her part. It was difficult to speak to someone who knew so little and not offend them. Aragorn felt he had managed well enough, and had he not Lady Eowyn was too shocked to notice.  
  
"I. . .why?" she managed to ask. Her throat was tight and it hurt to talk. Why was she so surprised? She realized then that it was not only Aragorn she had admired, it was his valor, his mysterious appearance--and Legolas, the dwarf Gimli, and Gandalf, also. And in this moment Eowyn's heart flickered upon understanding. "I do not understand."  
  
"Sometimes that is the way of things," Aragorn replied, realizing that he, too, did not understand. "No one needs understand. . .no one can, truly. Sometimes we have only to accept what is given to us."  
  
"How could anyone do that to themselves, though?" he Lady blurted, then color crept to her cheeks, for she had not meant to say this. Eowyn suddenly felt uncomfortable standing beside Legolas, knowing what he had done, but she could not move. Should she step nearer Aragorn it would not seem a completely. . .chaste action. Aragorn saw this, but what could he do? He had promised himself to Arwen. Oh, but this was not such an act. It was the act of a brother, not of a lover. Eowyn knew this well as Aragorn touched her face lightly, reassuringly.  
  
"We all do things in our own manner," Aragorn said. "I roam the wild lands. Legolas, at one time, found a comfort in his own blood. Is this truly worse than what I have done, or yourself? We are all equals, Eowyn." She nodded, but hugged herself, afraid. He had seen through her to all her insecurities and lies. What felt naked in this exposure. "Legolas," said Aragorn, sensing the Lady's discomfort, then continued in Elvish, "will you wait for me in the armory please?"  
  
"Of course," Legolas replied, and with a farewell to Eowyn retreated, leaving the two Men.  
  
"Nothing you say to me will leave this room," Aragorn said. Eowyn burst into tears.  
  
*****  
  
To be continued! Reviews always appreciated! Longer chapter next time (maybe this weekend)  
  
I'm trying to get this one finished up by Chanukah. The eighth night. 


End file.
